The Two Week Cruise
by Anonymous.Books
Summary: Clace, Malec, and Sizzy go on a two week cruise. All they wanted was some time from all their shadowhunter responsibilities. This is just going to be a funny story set after CoHF. (Only rated T because I don't know what will happen... don't think anything too bad though)


**Hey guys! So this is set after CoHF. Think this will be a good story about Jace and Clary, Magnus and Alec, Izzy and Simon all going on a cruise. I am looking forward to writing it! I think it will be fun to write but tell me if it is fun to read! Read and review! Thanks guys! DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE! **

* * *

**CLARY POV**

"You don't have to pack that much! We are only going to be away for a couple of days!" Jace exclaimed looking at my huge bag... I do tend to over pack.

"Whatever... We are going to be away for two weeks. I don't want to run out of clothes... and then there is the problem that I don't know whether or not we have to dress formal, or casual, or what. I also can't tell the future and see what I will want to wear each day." I was exhausted from packing. It had taken me awhile and I think I had about two-thirds of my wardrobe but I was finally done. "Have you packed enough?" I asked him.

"Yes."

**ALEC POV**

"Why do you have to pack so much glitter? Won't it all wash off in the ocean anyway?" I asked. Magnus had packed more glitter in his bag then clothes, and let me reassure you, he had too many clothes.

"Because that is the point! When my glitter washes off in the ocean what am I going to replace it with but MORE GLITTER!" Magnus shouted pouring a little glitter on me.

"No, I will not have glitter on me!" I rubbed at my hair which was currently covered in glitter.

Magnus laughed at me and my attempts to get the glitter off of my hair. After almost five minutes I got most of it off.

**IZZY POV**

"Do you think I have enough clothes?" Simon asked me.

"I don't know?" I answered. I didn't, how was I supposed to know how much clothes he needed?

"Well, what if I don't pack enough!?"

"Put in a count that you should carry my bags too." I pointed to my three bags sitting on the ground. When his face dropped and his jaw looked about ready to hit the ground I reassured him, "I was just kidding, you don't really have to carry them! I was joking! I have become the expert of carrying many bags."

"Whew!" Simon let out a huge sigh. The poor boy was so weak, even after all the Shadowhunter training, I didn't know if he was going to be able to carry his own bags.

**JACE POV **

I was on the sidewalk with my one bag thrown over my shoulder and Clary's two at my feet. I was trying, and failing, to hail a cab. I must have looked crazy because Clary just pushed me back from my sad attempts and walked in front of me. Instead of using a portal Clary insisted we take a cab to the port.

"Watch and learn Golden Boy," she said. She smiled that big smile that I fell in love with.

"TAXI!" she yelled and waved her arm at one. It automatically pulled over to the side and she got in as I loaded our stuff in the back.

"I still think I would have been soo much easier to just take a portal," I whispered in her ear.

"But, I told you, I wanted to ride a taxi to the port." She smiled and struck my arm. I laughed.

**MAGNUS POV **

"Are you all ready to go Alec?" I called out. I had my two bags thrown over my shoulders and was walking out the door as Alec caught up to me.

"Yes, already." Alec had one bag thrown over his shoulder.

"Are you going to have enough stuff to wear on the trip?" I asked, worried that he would run out and not have anything to wear. Not that I wouldn't like that I just wouldn't like the attention it would bring to him.

"Yes, I promise you. I do."

"Good! And I hope you can fit it in a taxi!"

"What?" He yelled, "I thought Clary was coming to pick us up with a portal."

"No, she changed her mind; she asked us all to all drive. I don't want to leave my car there for a week so we are going to take a taxi."

"No, I don't want to take a taxi. They are dirty and stuffy and the drivers all look at you funny."

I just smiled at him really big! I knew they did, that is why I like taking taxi's I always thought it was funny to get those reactions out of people.

**SIMON POV **

"You ready?" I called, "Clary didn't want to make a portal so we have to get a taxi or a ride."

"Sure that's fine... Let me just grab my bags and we can hail a taxi."

I walked outside to look for a taxi, I quickly hailed one and got Izzy's thousand bags in and my one bag in the back.

"To the ocean port please." I was excited about this trip. We had been planning it for a while now. It was something special we all thought we deserved after the Dark War and everything. It was also sort of a celebration because I just got all my memories, good and bad, back.

"Okay," the taxi man gruffly nodded.

The ride was sort of silent but I think it was because we both were thinking about the long and fun week ahead.

"Wait?" I asked.

"Yes, Simon."

"Where are we going on this cruise?"

"We are going to sail along the East Coast and stop at places there and that will take five days then we will get to the Bahamas spend four days there and sail back for five days." I took in how much we were going to see. I took my phone with me and I hoped that there was going to be enough space in it for all the pictures I was going to take.

**CLARY POV**

"Where are they?" I was starting to worry, "Do you think they couldn't make it? Do you think that they will be okay? I don't know what is wrong?"

"Hey, calm down. Just call them, they are only two minutes late. They aren't even boarding the ship."

The ship was big and beautiful. It looked like it could hold 100,000 passengers but we had gotten on a cruise that was just for 500 people. It was one of the smallest cruises that you could get without reserving the whole boat for yourself.

I felt Jace shake my arm and then I looked where he was pointing. There was Simon and Izzy stepping out of one taxi and Magnus and Alec stepping out of the other.

I took a huge sigh of relief. I waved to them and they all waved back. Izzy and Simon, Magnus and Alec, Jace and I all walked over to the boat to board.

We all walked up to the ticket booth and handed the lady our tickets. She looked about 23 and she was moderately pretty. But she could tell that Jace was gorgeous.

"Thank you for coming. I will go show you your rooms." She was talking to all six of us but her eyes were on Jace. I didn't like it. Jace seemed uneasy because of it so he was just looking at me and smiling. Trying to get her to understand that I was his boyfriend, she didn't understand.

She walked us downstairs. "Here are your three room keys," she handed three little paper folders with two keys to each room in them. "I don't know how you want to divide them up but want ever you need you can have," she looked at Jace and traced her finger up his chest.

"Yes, let's not. Okay?" I pushed her away.

Simon and Izzy went into the middle room, Alec and Magnus went into the room on the left, and that left just Jace, the girl who couldn't take a hint, and me. I wanted to go into my room. But not without making a mark.

"Jace-"

"Jace," she interrupted me, I hate when people interrupt me, "that is such a strong name. I love it! Look Jace. I will be here the whole trip if you need anything just ask for Jane and I will come running to you okay?"

"Go get a life."

I pulled Jace down and kissed him, hard. It was a super passionate and super filled with love kiss. I let him ease into it and let it last for a good while until I knew that "Jane" was really furious and really mad.

"Like I said, if your little child doesn't work for you," she looked me up and down, "you call me."

She walked down the hall with her heels clicking and clacking.

I pushed the key into the door and swung it open.

"Ugg! She is infuriating! And you didn't even say anything!" I yelled. I was sure that Simon and Izzy could hear me. "You need to say something! Why didn't you!"

"Hey look! Our rooms are joining!" Izzy poked her head in and said. When she saw that I was angry she added, "You know, I'm going to leave."

"Hey, Clary, the only reason I didn't say anything because you looked like you had it under control. I would never leave you, you know that. Don't you dare underestimate my love for you okay?" Jace kissed me. This kiss was more passionate and less making a statement.

The kiss lasted a while and until Simon, Izzy, Alec, and Magnus walked in our room.

"So that lady didn't take your Jace away?" Simon asked.

"No, he is all mine." I ended the kiss with one more feather-light kiss on the lips.

**SIMON POV **

"Hey? Do you guys want to go up on the deck and get a drink or two?" Izzy asked.

"Sure." Everyone but me said in sync.

"What? Afraid of being turned into a rat?" Clary tease

"Yes. Actually."

"Whatever. I will personally watch the bartender and make sure they don't spike your drink," Izzy kissed me on the lips. I was happy to have such a good girl friend.

We all walked out the room, couples holding hands. We thought that it would be a good idea to determine that we were all taken before another jealous Clary comes out.

When we got up to the deck we walked over to the drink table and ordered six different smoothies, I felt bad for the person taking our order.

In a couple of minutes a man, who had an ego, not quite as big as Jace's but still big, comes to give us our smoothies. I could tell that he knew he was handsome. He gave the guys their smoothies first and then holds Izzy and Clary's had arm's length away.

"I think that you should pay for these first," he said. Which we already paid, you write you room number on the bill then sign and it goes to your final bill. But he was talking about a kiss.

"Yea, I don't think so," Jace just mutters and rolls his eyes.

"Give me my smoothie," Clary huffs.

"Not until you pay up," he says.

"I have a freaking boyfriend!"

"Who," the guy whose nametag reads Blake said.

"Him," Clary pointed her thumb towards Jace then kisses him on the lips.

"Oh," Blake mutters and gives Clary her smoothie. I hear Clary and Jace talking about there being too many people hitting on them today.

Blake moves to Izzy and does the same thing except I step in.

"Yes, you see. I am her girlfriend, back off and go do you little smoothie job," I took Izzy into a kiss. This was new to me, this whole stepping up and getting a boy to back off thing. I was shaking I was so scared.

Izzy took to the kiss nice and easy and my nerves melted off.

"Fine, but you girls aren't any fun." And he handed Izzy her smoothie and stalked off.

"Oh, but my girl is plenty of fun," Jace called after Blake with a mischievous smile.

"Shut up!" I heard Clary yell at Jace.

**MAGNUS POV**

We had all finished our smoothies after the very funny scene that Izzy and Clary gave us.

"I think that we should go to the pool and have some fun!"

"Okay!" Everyone cheered.

"Let's go get changed." We all walked down one level to our rooms and changed into our bathing suits.

We walked up to the top deck to the pool and Jace and Alec jumped in willingly with Simon right behind them. All the guys, including me, were wearing swimming shorts were as Izzy and Clary were both wearing bikinis.

I was a little hesitant to get in the water but after a little bit of coxing and cajoling I was in the water with Simon, Jace, and Alec.

"Come on Izzy," Simon yelled.

"No, I will not get in that water! It is too cold!"

"How do you know? You haven't even felt it! You ran away when we jumped in."

"I just know!"

"What about you Clary? Come on in!" Jace yelled.

It was funny to see all of them playing with their girlfriends.

"No, I already felt it. It is too cold."

"It gets better the longer you are in the water."

Jace got out of the water unnoticed by the girls, because they were arguing with Alec and Simon about the water getting warmer as you stayed in it longer.

"I don't believe you! The water can't get warmer just because you are in it!" Clary yelled.

"Fine it feels warmer the longer you are in it!"

Jace ran behind Clary grabbed her in his strong arms and jumped in the pool. She was screaming so much that I was almost sure that if there was a lifeguard in this pool, there wasn't, that he would have thought someone died!

"JACE HERONDALE! You are so arrogant! I didn't want to get in the water! Have you ever seen my hair after it had been in the chlorine!?" Clary shouted.

"No, but I'm sure it will beautiful! Oh, and to answer you comment before. If I am in the water the water instantly heats up!"

"JACE HERONDALE!" Clary was still in Jace's arms and she still looked like she was going to murder him because her hair was getting wet.

"Don't you dare touch me Simon, I will be getting in on my own." Izzy's face lit up with a mischievous smile. She walked back as far as she could and ran and jumped right on top of Simon.

Jace finally dropped Clary in the water when she agreed to stay in the water. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail to avoid the frizzy mess I was guessing.

"So Alec, are you liking the water?" I asked.

"Yes, it is fine."

"Would you rather be doing something else?" I asked.

"Yes."

I was getting excited for his answer but I asked, "And what would that be."

"Well, I saw this sign on the boat for this archery competition and I was really think that we could all sign up!" His face lit up. He was so excited.

"Really?" I asked. I wasn't expecting that to be his answer but I was happy that that was it, because I knew archery made him really happy so I said, "I will sign up with you... I might embarrass you but I will.

"Yes and you won't embarrass me. There are teams of two, we can do it together. What do you guy think about that?" he asked. Nobody was listening because Clary and Jace were cuddling in the corner of the pool and Izzy and Simon were having a "bigger splash" competition.

"About what?" Simon asked, but we had everyone's attention.

"About entering an Archery Competition that you could sign up for? Teams of two." Alec asked.

"Yes! I will do it with you my brother!" Jace yelled.

"I will too!" Simon said.

Jace ran as fast as he could in the water and hugged Clary, "You are on my team. Archery might be your weak spot but that is too bad, you are on my team."

"Okay!" Clary said.

Simon then ran, as fast as he could in the water, to Izzy and said, "How good are you at archery?"

"Only fair. But better than you."

"Great! You're on my team."

"Awesome it is set. I will sign us up. Clary and Jace," Alec snickered, "Izzy and Simon," Alec snickered again, "and Alec and Magnus," he yelled our name.

"All three of our teams will dominate!" Clary yelled.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I am planning to update soon if I get good reviews and people like it!**


End file.
